


Merry Christmas

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Santa Claus！Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每一只鹿都爱它的圣诞老人。<br/>但Eduardo不爱Mark。<br/>这可不行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

1.

大家都知道，Mark不过圣诞节。

这跟他是不是一个犹太人没关系——他不是那会儿也不过来着。

因为圣诞节着实没什么有趣的，烟囱，长袜子，驯鹿车拉满礼物，还有一个蠢兮兮的白胡子胖老头——这简直不可理喻！如果他们有那么胖，根本就不可能从烟囱翻进屋！以及那可笑的白胡子，如果你想知道，Mark所认识的“圣诞老人”中只有少数几个长那样，其他人都很年轻，甚至有小孩子——是的你终于意识到了，他们有“一群”。

别问为什么这跟你的床前故事不一样，你长大了，孩子，该明白一些事情了，比如童话里都是骗人的，都怪可口可乐公司。同时真相存在于生活的细节之处，只要你扔掉可乐瓶子（记得分类放进垃圾箱），那不过是个无比简单的推理题:

∵世界很大  
很多地方都过圣诞节  
他们要挨家挨户发放礼物

∴一个圣诞老人和他傻乎乎的驯鹿完全忙不过来

尤其随着世界人口的增长，要是你今年又收到礼物了，值得庆贺，有95%的概率那是你爸妈偷偷放的，5%的概率是你哥哥姐姐偷偷放的。

至于白胡子老爷爷？他们因为要买的礼物太多已经破产，一部人转职养驯鹿去了。顺便说一句，这活儿不错，赚钱，又简单，他们养了一辈子驯鹿，每一只鹿都喜欢圣诞老人。如果你到芬兰那些地方的圣诞村度假，没准儿还能遇上其中一个。当然他不一定会是个微胖的白胡子老头，那真的只是个误会，Mark对此超有发言权，毕竟他就是——曾是他们中的一员。

现在你知道另外一部人到哪儿去了。搞IT，变魔术，演电影，开卡车……再次强调一遍，世界很大，足够这些曾经一身壁炉灰、给每个红袜子里都塞上礼物的好人自由生活。

然后话说回来，关于圣诞老人Mark从来不过圣诞节这件事——带上你的大脑，它们又不是用来观赏的，用你对午餐吃什么十分之一的热情想一想，原因太明显了——那天他们要上班，虽然一年就那么一天。也许正是如此才把Mark逼成了一个圣诞节休息的工作狂，他逆反心理打八岁起就坚硬得像驯鹿角，而且分叉发展，高深莫测。

谁知道呢，反正又没人见过Mark当圣诞老人的时候，没准儿他在那些熟悉的铃铛声里唱Jingle Bells，人们通常都怀念过去的日子。这也很好的解释了为啥他和Eduardo曾经是最好的朋友——注意时态，那很重要。重要到Mark此时正瞪着网页上无比荒谬的言论发散怒火。

专属圣诞老人的圣诞礼物：收集齐一千个真心的祝福，就能换一个无所不能的愿望。

真TM赞，在他们工作了几千年最终都破产转行了以后，终于有人想起来给他们发工资了？收集齐一千个真心的祝福，圣诞老人能怎么收集祝福呢，当然是给孩子们发礼物啦！该死的协会，这是变相压榨！别以为他会上当，现在的小孩子都知道圣诞老人是个童话故事，他们只会向爸爸妈妈送上亲吻，而不是祝福一个白胡子老爷爷心想事成。

坦白来讲，无所不能的愿望确实非常有吸引力，谁不期望着得到点儿什么呢？美貌，智慧，金钱，爱情，自私点儿像报复一下前任，伟大点儿例如祈祷世界和平，人们总会被欲望吸引。

好在Mark什么都不缺，你看，货真价实的天才—智慧，最年轻的亿万富翁—金钱，Facebook席卷了全世界，也改变了全世界—自我满足，他就是个人！森！赢！家！

你问爱情？有大把人捧着心请求Mark接受呢，但他是个圣诞老人，他只爱所有的孩子，和他的鹿。

他，的，鹿。

手指先于大脑按下鼠标点击领取礼物，这个叛徒！

Mark气鼓鼓地收回手缩进椅子，屏幕上进度条蹦出来，偌大的红心，下方还有无数个透明的等待点亮。驯鹿精灵撒着蹄子奔出来贴心提示，所有❤亮起后即可领取礼物，截止时间12月26日，许愿内容不限，请圣诞老人们合理运用愿望，注意公众影响，否则责任自负。

迷你版的驯鹿精灵挥挥蹄子，提示消散于空气中，它踢踏着步伐迈出电脑屏幕，全然不顾圣诞老人的面瘫脸欢快道：“你好呀Mark，我是驯鹿Prancer，如果你需要帮助，就喊我的名字。”然后它也“砰——”地消失了。

又是Prancer，Mark曾经也有一只叫Prancer的小驯鹿，在白雪覆盖的森林里哒哒跳舞，当Mark核对礼物名单或规划路线的时候，它就趴在火炉边，让橘红色暖光映亮它花纹美丽的皮毛。那真是段美好的日子，以至于当时Mark对于叫Prancer的驯鹿都格外友善一点——驯鹿一共只有九个名字，重名率略高。

不过我告诉过你了，童话里都是骗人的，后来Prancer跟另一个森林的驯鹿Vixen结婚了，从此孩子归了别人家，杯具。

咳，扯远了，其实这一段话的重点在于，Prancer还是只小驯鹿的时候，Mark没机会出去发礼物，而等Prancer长大跟别的鹿跑了，Mark就更没机会出去发礼物了。他的工作仅限于收集圣诞愿望，核定标准之类的，嗯，好像可以理解Mark对于电脑和互联网的热爱了——在纯手工时代，他的工作可太复杂了。

屏幕右下角计时器悄无声息地跳成00：00，新的一天来临了，8月24日，好极了，他还有四个月能用来操心圣诞礼物，以前那得花上一整年，还是给别人准备。

Mark低头沉思，一千个，不算多不算少，平均下来每天需要有九个人祝他好运幸福——fuck，他为啥是个圣诞老人而不是美钞！

切换页面，打开论坛，注册马甲，Mark抛出问题：在什么情况下你们会真心祝福一个人？

2.

这是个深沉的问题，答题者们五花八门的答案让人脑袋沉沉：（

——当TA帮助了我的时候！好人有好报:P

——去考试的时候，大家都互相祝福，绝对真心。

——送生日/节日礼物的时候，如果我不爱TA绝对不会送东西给TA

——我每天都在祝福别人，但那是工作。ps：我在游乐场上班

——参加婚礼，大家的祝福都很真诚❤️

——如果谁准备去穿越沙漠，我一定真心祝福他！

——分手的时候……希望TA能走出这段感情，开始新生活。

——和LS相反，当分手的情侣和好时:

——其实就是一个人去做对他来说很重要的事情的时候啦，善良的人们都会送上祝福！

很重要？Mark想了想，关闭论坛，打开Facebook，正好有件很重要的事情，而且关系到很多人，非常非常多人，说不定他能一次收集齐所有祝福。

过几天进行更新。

他写道，点下发布，然后调出爱心进度条，期待地刷新。

驯鹿精灵又嘭一声出现，我们有个APP，Prancer挥着蹄子介绍，你可以下一个到手机上。

Mark眼也不眨地盯着它。

“Hi？”

“我没有叫你出来。”他不满道。

呃，系统设定，为了提升用户体验。

超烂。

大家总这么说，Prancer不在意，但还是得用。

Mark安装好了应用，琢磨写封邮件告诉协会，最好把搞这玩意儿的人给辞了，Mark这里随便拎个人都比TA强。

哦对了，更新。

二十分钟过去，屏幕上所有的❤仍然透明着，没人祝福。好吧，现在十二点过了，他们都睡觉了。

Mark让Prancer回去呆着，然后他自己也睡了。

然而持续到第二天中午，他在办公室刷着手机，依然没有一个❤变红。

失望的Mark发了封怒气冲冲的邮件给Dustin和Chris，分别收到不痛不痒的“不是一直这样嘛”和“你还没习惯啊”安慰两个。

但至少有人觉得不错吧？百分之一乘以庞大的用户基数也很可观了，为什么一个也没有？

他质问Prancer，操作手册用户条款系统漏洞balabala驯鹿踢了他一脚。超烂！你自己说的！

靠，他早该想到，人们老是留恋旧东西，每次更新都这样。

提示音响起，Mark查看手机，亮了两个，Chris和Dustin，当然，同情分。

还剩九百九十八个，这样下去可不行。Mark心不在焉地敲了会儿电脑，决定物尽其用，询问Prancer。任务攻略，小精灵们通常和外挂是同位语。

驯鹿在办公桌上哒哒跳舞，你早该问我了。它转了个圈儿，蹦到Mark的手上发问：“你想要愿望干什么？”

“我的鹿不理我了。”

Prancer吃了一惊，要知道，Mark可是个圣诞老人，他的驯鹿不理他了，孩子们呐，这太可怜了。

这只是个比喻！Wardo不是只鹿。

他不叫Rudoph、Dasher、Dancer、Prancer、Vixen，也不叫Comet、Cuipt、Donner、Bilzten，他是个人类。

“他曾经是我最好的朋友。”

“曾经。”驯鹿精灵同情地蹭蹭圣诞老人的手指，每一只驯鹿都爱圣诞老人，它们不愿意看见他悲伤。

手机响了，提示，又亮起一颗❤，这是驯鹿送给Mark的祝福。

Prancer低头踩在屏幕上，敲敲红心，又敲敲进度条。“收集齐一千个真心的祝福”，它从Mark手上跳下来，四处游荡，寻找灵感。Mark看了它一会儿，疲倦地揉揉眼睛，戴上耳机，继续工作。

“我想到了！”

下班时间，Mark抬头环顾四周，Prancer欢快地踹开了耳机。

“你需要把你的愿望讲出来”，它说，“讲给别人听，如果一个人想和他的朋友和好，大家都会祝福他的。”

“我不能。”Mark摇头，“所有人都知道我们闹翻了，他们只会看热闹。”

驯鹿眨眨眼：“所有人是指多少人？”

“全世界。”

“哇……噻。”

然后Prancer打开谷歌搜索了Mark。

可直到Mark回到家，驯鹿精灵仍旧没有看完Mark和Eduardo之间的恩怨情仇。说实话，故事本身并不长，但考虑到Mark的愿望内容，Prancer不得不寻找更多资料，看看到底哪里出了问题。

令人心碎，一个评论说道，引用了一句歌词，Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead。

噢，它明白了。

“你应该换个愿望。”

Prancer对浏览着之前问题答案的Mark说，碎掉的心是永远没办法亮起来的。

所以我需要这个愿望。无所不能，当然能搞定这事。

你真是个固执的圣诞老人。

我不缺其他任何东西。

“那好吧，首先，把你的愿望写下来。”

“我说过了，不行。”

“那你可没办法收集齐一千个祝福。”

“九百九十七个。”

“干得不错，今天你收集了三个。”

离平均数都还差好大一截，四个月根本不能让他完成任务。

“如果你不想一开始就说出愿望，可以放到最后。”

Prancer提议，慢慢写，找个大家都讲故事的论坛，谁也不知道你是谁。

Mark同意了，一个新账号，和一个新主题。

他曾经是我最好的朋友。

第一句话这样写道。

3.

可直到两个星期以后，Mark的主题里仍然只有那一句话。

被召唤出来的驯鹿精灵烦恼地踢踢腿，❤又亮了几个，但九百九十和一千相比仍然是一个难度等级——其实更难了，因为会给他祝福的那几个都已经功成身退。系统的计算方式中是按“人数”统计爱心量的，那意味着哪怕一个人祝福Mark九万九千次，也只亮一颗❤

童话协会出品，几千年信誉为证，坑爹的绝对保障。

天啊，为什么要安排它来帮助这个难搞的圣诞老人，Prancer郁闷得转来转去。

“我觉得这行不通。”

Mark瞄了眼点击量，心烦意乱按下笔记本屏幕。

“那些八卦小报早把一切能写的都写尽了，根据概率来讲如果有祝福它们早亮了。而且我们不知道是不是存在什么漏洞，比如如果不确定祝福对象是某个特定的人那么祝福根本就不能被接收到。”

他一着急，语速又跑得和Prancer送礼物赶路时一样快了。

驯鹿听得晕头转向，迷迷糊糊只抓住了一个重点：“特定的人？那你得写到你的Facebook上才行。”

Mark用“你从地狱那个平均智商不超过六十的地方来吗”的眼神看着驯鹿精灵，两个星期前他就解释过了，他要是发在他的FB上，除了八卦，还是八卦，可以娱乐一整月的那种级别。

Prancer也用相同的眼神看回去：“你可以只写人称代词。”想了想又冒出个点子，“别用过去时，用现在时。”

尽管这可能会引发更大的风波，但一切的前提是Mark发出去才行。

“想想进度条！一千个！”Prancer大喊。

Mark屈服了。

“不，别现在发，”驯鹿用蹄子踩住圣诞老人的手，“睡觉前发，然后关机，手机电脑通通关掉。”

它是对的，否则Mark就会盯着进度条直到天亮。

**他是我最好的朋友。**

Mark趴在被子里写到，感觉有点点冷，往被窝里缩了缩，把自己裹得更紧了点。

Prancer挥挥蹄子当做晚安，嘭地消失了。

周末Mark本来就起得不太早，今天甚至尤其晚，但他还是在中午前爬起来开了电脑手机，短信邮件哗哗涌进，提示音响成一片，再晚点儿只怕Chris就要到他家门口了。

忽略短信和邮件，先去看爱心进度条，棒极了，一个也没亮，再去看各大八卦网站博客，更棒了，所有人都在猜测那个“他”是谁，范围从Dustin、Chris一路包围了Sean甚至某个他也不知道是谁的男人，还有人异想天开觉得那是指代Mark的电脑乃至代码二进制什么的……他挨着把那名单浏览了一遍，个个有理有据，平生挚交，都是Mark人生不可或缺的陪伴，像真的一样。

_没有Eduardo。_

他都没再找第二遍，那些愚蠢的猜测，仅仅因为他发的是“He is”就直接罢免了Eduardo的参与资格。

电话打进来，是Chris，Mark面无表情伸手挂断。

**他笑起来很好看。**

_过去时。_

点击发布，刷新，一秒钟无数刷着页面的人大骇哗然，短短几个单词，威力堪比核爆。

Chris顽强的电话铃响到一半，自动息声。

他知道了，Mark耸耸肩，短时间内Dustin也不会来烦他了。他俩知道一切而且都很聪明，两句话，一个交集，唯一的元素。是的那不是个空集，里面始终有且只有一个名字。

Prancer突然出现，狠狠踹了Mark一脚。

“注意时态！”它生气地喊道：“一千个！”

好吧，这个数字现在变成Mark的催命魔咒了，Prancer让他立刻乘飞机到新加坡他也会去的。

_不，他才不会去，死也不。_

**他笑起来很好看。**

_现在时。_

Mark重发了一遍，同时没有删除上一条。

懒得再看那些千奇百怪又无聊之极的猜测，径自起身离开去便利店采购。

是以Mark也就没有发现，这两条引发了和第一条引爆焦点截然不同的新话题，事态一路朝着“创始人里究竟有几个gay！”“原来机器人也会觉得人类好看啊”“新男友是谁？？？”“为什要用'新'？”狂奔而去。席卷范围之广，传播效率之迅速，深深震撼了还活在童话时代的驯鹿精灵，彻底见识到了网络的力量。

如果Mark依然当着圣诞老人，能从云头上拨开白色棉花糖查探人间，那他一定能看见许多噼里啪啦敲着键盘兴奋过度的八卦撰稿人。

可惜他现在只是穿着短裤趿拉着拖鞋去买红牛的FB创始人，直到接到联合创始人中枪无数惨痛的电话求救，他才发现，有时候呢，人类的想象力可以如此稳准狠，同时偏离目标十万八千里。

“Dustin，闭嘴。去找Chris。”

4.

每天一句话的恋爱？故事持续进行到十二月，效果良好，热度持久，保证全世界知道Mark名字的人都知道了他的每日直播，同时大家疯狂猜测着那个“他”究竟是谁。

没有名字，没有照片，没有“知情人”出来爆料，费尽心思挖内幕兴致勃勃看热闹的群众都很心塞，直接导致无聊人士开了个投票，而“Mark自己写了个人工智能”以最高票数高居榜首，甩出第二名的男性人类选手八条街有余。

不是没有人提出添加一个名为“Eduardo Saverin”的选项，毕竟写得多了，细节像血肉一样填充到空空的骨架上，难免有人看着眼熟。

**他喜欢气象学。**

十月初的这句话很是招来了一些猜测，毕竟Mark恰好有个热爱研究天气笑起来又很好看的前·最佳好友。

注意“前”字。

观众们于是散场，剩下个别固执的也仅仅感叹一番，不再抱什么希望。

究其原因，不过这场看似每日更新的直播，实则为时隔多年的录播罢了，看明白的一个一个沉默不语，不懂的人才能跟着热热闹闹起哄。

Prancer悄悄留意了Eduardo的反应，怎么说也算是工作的间接对象，当然要密切关注。很可惜的是，Eduardo既早被排除在外，自然不受打扰，日子照过，消息掠过眼前，视若无睹也就过去了。总归当年决裂闹得人尽皆知，不可能有人到他面前多说什么。

驯鹿精灵打出生起住在童话森林，还没到遇到过这种郁闷得只能对着电脑发愣的状况，更别提后面的剧情完全没有按照预料中发展——爱心坚定地一颗都没亮。

十一月未过半，Prancer踏着蹄子急得团团转，天天催Mark改换方法，大不了换上工作服出去发礼物好了。全世界都爱圣诞老人！

然而Mark却怎么威胁都不为所动了，每天定时睡前发句话，发完就睡，别的什么也不管。

“我猜你打算告诉我你放弃了。”

12月23日，迷你驯鹿挂在笔记本屏幕上，圣诞老人把它拿下来。

“不，我想说我要回去准备礼物。”

回童话森林，只有那里生产的礼物才符合工作手册的要求。

Prancer开心地蹦起来，烟雾中身形缓缓变大，皮毛美丽，壁炉火光曾映亮似曾相识的花纹。

Mark愣了一下，问道：“Prancer，你爸爸叫什么？”

圣诞老人永远能从一大堆驯鹿中找到自己的那只，可不光靠天天在一起的熟悉感。

“Cuipt，怎么了？”

不是Prancer，Mark摇摇头，从仓库里拖出自己好久没用过驯鹿车和工作服，鞭子一挥，铃声划过夜空。

5.

平安夜的晚上并不宁静，广场上喧闹声热烈得升高了温度。

Eduardo和朋友一同出来，结果走到一半便发现这边被堵到水泄不通，人们还拼了命往里挤。

“爸爸，鹿！圣诞老人！”

旁边骑在父亲脖子上的小女孩儿喊道。于是原本漠不关心的人也跟着手指的方向看过去。

一辆大大的驯鹿车，载满礼物，九只驯鹿围在车边，几个圣诞老人正向孩子们分发。

“最近的活动越来越舍得砸钱了啊。”

同行的女性说道，却也没忍住招呼大家过去看看。新加坡天气热，倒从未见过原本生活在寒温带的驯鹿。

谁知好不容易靠近，却被告知只有小孩子才能领礼物，大人们只能跟驯鹿和两张影，当做纪念。

Eduardo他们本来就是为了见见驯鹿，几位女士当下围了过去，摸摸鹿角又摸摸温顺的鹿，才开始拍照。Eduardo因为人太多，慢了半拍，被一个圣诞老人拽住。

“你的礼物。”

塞给他一个不大不小的盒子。

虽然不明白为什么会破例收到礼物，Eduardo仍旧礼貌地回了句：“谢谢。”转身快步追上同伴。

和完影出来，人一点不见少，有些孩子还在等，有些则已经迫不及待拆开包装，拿着玩具耍起来。有的孩子收到的是糖果，小小一包，脸上笑容甜蜜又幸福。辛勤工作的圣诞老人们统一装扮，红棉袄，红靴子，大红圣诞帽，还贴了白胡子，看不清脸。其中一个瘦瘦的圣诞老人被之前的小姑娘扯掉了帽子，露出柔软的卷发。

Eduardo忍不住回头多看了一眼，然而人潮涌动，哪里还找得到。

6.

过了平安夜，圣诞节的气氛更加热烈了。透过窗户都能感受到外面节日的氛围。

Eduardo昨夜晚归，上午便也睡到很晚才起，走到客厅发现茶几上放着一个礼盒，才想起昨晚交好运，拆开来看。

是包糖果，并不太甜，然而吃下去却仿佛有什么在心脏里化开，一时间想起幼时被母亲抱在膝上讲童话故事，那样温柔幸福。

放下糖，准备扔掉盒子，入手却仍然沉甸甸的，再拆，竟还有一个手机，模样不新，明显是用过的。

也没有关机，按亮，连密码也没有设置。

困惑地翻开通讯录，想着也许是工作人员不小心包错了，给别人还回去，结果看了两眼心下一惊。退出来，犹豫片刻，终究点开了那个显眼的蓝白色图标。

**他不再跟我说话。**

清清楚楚明明白白，然而在Eduardo眼中却是最复杂不过的谜团。

他当然知道这是谁的手机，可是……

一句句往前翻，百余天，鲜活生动，全是不经意的细节，散落在回忆里，若无人提醒便再也想不起来的感情，某个人的影子。

**他是我最好的朋友。**

Eduardo放下手机，一时茫然。他当然听说了Mark这几个月闹得无数人围观的绯闻事件，然而他未曾再关心，也就不曾料想，那么多人猜来猜去，没头没尾，谜底会是他自己。

忽然提示涌进来，点开，竟有新发布的内容——

**Wardo，我在门外。**

到底认命去开门。果不其然是大红圣诞装，抱着只小驯鹿，没戴帽子，头发卷卷的好可爱。

“嗨。”尴尬又鼓起了好多勇气的样子。

Eduardo点点头，等他说明来意。

“我准备做一件很重要的事情，所以，所以你能给我一个祝福吗。”

还是一紧张就结巴。

Eduardo笑笑答应，刚想问你准备做什么，就看见他怀里小小一只驯鹿大叫一声蹦下来，烟雾里竟然长到了昨晚看见的那么大。

“我以为你是跑来和好的！”Prancer挥舞蹄子，“你的祝福现在能爆了进度条好吗！”

哒哒闯进Eduardo家里，叼来手机。忽然又懊恼地低下头。

“哦我真笨，收集一个愿望对象的祝福比较有意义。”

Eduardo看得目瞪口呆，脑子里只怕已经打了千万个问号，变大的驯鹿，还开口说话了。

Mark摇摇头，换个应用打开，❤挨着飘红，像圣诞树上挂着的红彩带。

“我要辞职。”

话音一落，驯鹿和Eduardo齐齐被吓得心脏停跳。

“我违反了圣诞老人工作条例。”

Eduardo被抢救活了，Prancer却离永久停跳更进一步。

“Mark，你在说什么……”

“条例那种玩意儿早就没人监管啦，不用在意。”童话协会因人手不足的问题已经困扰了上百年，要是再辞职一个圣诞老人，Prancer回去简直没法交代。

“我给了Wardo一包圣诞糖果。”

然而Mark意志坚决，主动交代错误，Prancer闭嘴了。

虽然圣诞老人只是多给了一包糖果，但驯鹿精灵明白，那代表着与最高准则的冲突。

圣诞老人只爱所有的孩子，和他的鹿。

而不是某个特定的人，想把礼物都留给他，想把幸福都送给他。

圣诞糖果是所有礼物中最少的一种，因为那向来只发给最乖巧听话的孩子。采集一整年人间的幸福，由圣诞老人在驯鹿们达达的舞蹈和圣诞铃声中熬制提炼，最后变成毫无杂质的快乐，驱赶走所有悲伤和不幸，温暖心脏。

Prancer垂下头，知道自己必须给Mark兑换这个愿望了。

“虽然我不知道你们在干什么，但如果你不想做下去，当然应该辞职。”

❤亮起，九百九十九。

然而下一个却无论如何不再亮起了，圣诞老人驯鹿和人类等了好几分钟，进度条纹丝不动。

“哇靠，协会好阴险，他们切断了信号！”

驯鹿精灵跳起来，订下的愿望当然不能反悔，但是可以将祝福的接受范围限制在这栋房子周围，收集不到一千个祝福，只要零点已过，愿望就作废了。

Prancer叹口气，刨刨蹄子，告诉思考对策的圣诞老人：“系统是按人数来统计的啦。”

一个人只能算一个祝福没错，不过可没限制不能自我祝福。

智商两百的圣诞老人心领神会，数量达成，兑换！

结局自然美满得像童话故事，Prancer吃完圣诞晚餐趴在地毯上昏昏欲睡，哦Eduardo家可棒了，他还有个壁炉！橘红色暖光映亮它花纹美丽的皮毛，驯鹿伸了个懒腰站起来道别。

**Wardo胜过任何一只鹿。**

新内容。标准的圣诞老人式夸赞。

驯鹿精灵冲过去把前任圣诞老人踹进沙发。

“我爷爷叫Prancer！”

嘭地一声消失前它这么说道。

驯鹿们一共只有九个名字，重名率略高。卷头发人类咬着嘴唇笑起来，慢吞吞回复童话协会不情不愿批准的辞职报告：

二十一世纪了，人们可以自己实现愿望，也可以自己争取幸福。

他们看着童话故事长大，没理由不能自己创造童话。

PS：系统太烂了。

Mark愿意免费帮他们写个新的，真的，看在Eduardo的份上。

他咽下喂来的那颗圣诞糖果，感到有什么在心脏里融化开。

  
Fin.


End file.
